


They Say Nobody Expects It But This Is Kind Of New

by wtfoctagon



Series: supergirl oneshot series [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Josie is an old friend of Lena's and Kara gets kind of jealous, dragon age inquisition modern au injected into the supergirl setting with a focus on supercorp, it just might seem like the names are really specifically weird, it reads perfectly fine if you don't know anything about dragon age, yeah i don't know either im really sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfoctagon/pseuds/wtfoctagon
Summary: “I’m fine, it’s not like I caused a dimensional crisis that puts National City in danger, and a European group has to come in to fix all my mistakes with their fancy European names and fancy European titles and fancy European accents like they’re a proper world-saving band of heroes straight out of a fantasy novel and their fancy really cool technology—“ Kara throws up her hands in frustration. “She has a lightsaber, for crying out loud, a huge one!”“It’s actually a quantum energy blade.”Kara glares at her. “Hello, sister in self-esteem crisis here, can you not be a nerd for one second?”orthat time Kara Danvers had a crush on Lena Luthor and it took getting jealous of a gorgeous spanish lady for her to realize





	

**Author's Note:**

> *is she gay or is she european plays muffled in the background*

Kara Zor-El Danvers prides herself in being a good person. It’s sort of her thing, after all—she’s Supergirl, for crying out loud, she saves people everyday. For no money, she might add. It’s not that she’s arrogant, or self-righteous, and she doesn’t go to sleep every night guilt-free (being a sole survivor of an entire culture had the effect of haunting your dreams) but at the very least, on an interpersonal level, she expects herself to be on the kinder side of average.

So when she walks into Lena Luthor’s office with a bag full of lunch, smile bright on her face at the prospect of spending time with someone who’s rapidly becoming one of her favourite people, she’s not expecting another woman to be in there before her. Who’s sitting on Lena’s couch, who’s very obviously not there for a business meeting, who Lena is smiling at with a genuine grin that Kara thought was reserved for herself. She’s not expecting her gut to twist in jealousy, either.

So, with the revelation that she thought Lena Luthor was so lonely that she mentally assumed herself the only one entitled to the absolutely delighted, _fond_ laugh that Lena’s giving another woman _right now,_ Kara hates herself a little bit. Just a little.

Lena looks up at her as she notices.

“Kara!” she moves to stand. Kara waves awkwardly as she takes a step in, glancing at the woman who’s now glancing back at her and making to stand as well.

And this woman. Is. Gorgeous. In a blue dress that would outshine anyone and yet somehow still stays casual, with gold jewellery that contrasts richly off her (perfect) dark brown skin without seeming gaudy, the woman raises her strong brows and quirks her full lips and Kara feels a part of her seethe at how much she suits Lena Luthor’s company.

(More than Kara in her beige skirt and cardigan, anyway)

“Josie, this is Kara Danvers, she’s a reporter with Catco media,” Lena says, waving at Kara. “Kara, this is Ambassador Josephine Montilyet.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Danvers,” Josephine Montilyet says, with a perfect, almost delectable Spanish accent, reaching to shake Kara’s hand.

“A-a pleasure as well, Ambassador Montilyet,” Kara says, trying to be just as smooth and charming but stuttering instead because, why not. “I’m sorry to interrupt—“

“Please, don’t trouble yourself, I was just about to leave,” Josephine laughs. “Duty calls, unfortunately.”

“What duty does the Ambassador of Spain to France have in National City?” Lena asks, crossing her arms with an amused look.

“Oh, I quit a while ago,” Josephine says, waving her hand once nonchalantly. (Nonchalant. The ostentatious word suits her without a hint of irony.) “I’m working for a branch of the EU as of the moment.”

“That still doesn’t make business in California any more likely, you know,” Lena quips, and Kara is just. So surprised at the familiarity.

“Classified, I’m afraid.” Josephine then _winks_ at Lena and Kara almost chokes. “Well then, darling, I have to leave now. Do try not to work yourself so hard.”

Kara’s eyes bulge as Lena laughs and accepts two kisses on each cheek.

“No promises. Hopefully I’ll see you again before you leave for Paris?”

“Of course.” Josephine turns to Kara and she has to use her superspeed to stop staring and get her wits back in order. “It was wonderful to meet you, Miss Danvers.”

“Yea-yes,” Kara stutters _again_ , returning the firm handshake. “Right back at you.”

_(“right back at you”? seriously, Danvers?)_

Josephine gives another tinkling, jovial wave as she exits the office and Kara just feels like her skull’s been blown out, just a little bit.

“Kara?” Lena’s soft, delicate laugh snaps her out of staring at the closed door. She jumps back to Lena, blinking rapidly, plastering on a smile.

“Yes?”

Lena smirks, and Kara finds her stomach flipping at the curl of her lips (burgundy lip stain today, it looks like).

“Not that I don’t like seeing you, but I’m assuming you had a reason for your visit?”

Kara blinks. “Oh! Yes, I—I was just wondering if you’d had lunch yet? Because I got you your order from that sushi shop you said you love, but if you’re busy that’s fine too, I can just—“

Lena lays her hands over Kara’s flailing ones. They’re callused, in more places than where a pen would sit. Kara briefly wonders what kind of work Lena does to have such worn hands.

“I would love to have lunch with you,” Lena says, with a firm, fond smile, the one that Kara loves, but then her stomach twists again as she remembers that she’s not the only one who gets it.

“Great,” she breathes as Lena lets go of her hands and starts clearing up her little coffee table somewhat.

She should be happy, she tells herself. She should be _happy_ Lena has friends, people she trusts, people she can relax around, other than her. She should be happy that being Lena’s only friend in National City means that she’s Lena’s only friend, period.

But she’s not. She keeps thinking about that—that wink and that—kiss! Kiss _es, plural._ Kara accidentally crushes a pair of chopsticks and throws them into her bag before Lena can notice. Good thing she accidentally grabbed a spare.

“Kara?” Lena laughs again as she settles down and opens one of the containers. “You’re a million miles away.”

“Hmm?” Kara kind of wants to kick herself for that stupid, ungraceful noise. She thinks about Josephine Montilyet’s perfectly poised laugh, charm, and thinks bitterly that she’d look much better at a party with Lena than Kara would. “Oh, no, I just—how do you know the ambassador of Spain?”

Lena laughs. “I knew her before her rapid climb of political success, actually—we went to boarding school together.”

“The same one you went to with Veronica Sinclair?”

“Yes, the very same, though I got along with Josie much better.”

“Seems like it,” Kara mutters around a mouthful of a dynamite roll. She catches just how disgruntled it sounded and swallows nervously, looking up to find Lena giving her a bemused smile.

“No, I mean—she was just, _very_ friendly, I—“

“Friendly being the operative word,” Lena insists, a bit more firmly than Kara would expect. “She’s like that with all her friends. You know how Europeans are,” she laughs, and Kara really, really tries not to be relieved. “Besides, she was just here gushing about her new fiancée. I doubt there’s even any room for work in her brain right now.” she says, dabbing a nigiri in the soy sauce. “She’s bit of a hopeless romantic.”

“I’ve been there before,” Kara chuckles, ridiculously comforted by the idea that Josephine was _not_ flirting with Lena.

She only realizes her mistake when she looks up after a particularly big bite. Lena’s studying her, _regarding_ her, with a twinkle in her green green eyes and she gulps a little prematurely.

“Have you, now?” Lena’s tone is soft, curious, and just the smallest touch predatory.

“Well, you know, I mean—growing up adopted, it was always kind of a thing? I’ve always just really wanted to fit in and be normal and belong—not that Eliza and Alex didn’t make me feel like I belonged, they did, and I love them, it’s just—you know, the idea of finding a home was always really nice? Like, you couldn’t be insecure about not belonging like you do when you’re adopted because you literally _made_ that family, you found it for yourself, it started with you, kind of thing and oh gosh I’m rambling.” Kara takes a deep breath and expects Lena to laugh at her as she usually does, not unkindly.

But Lena just smiles at her sadly, a heavy kind of kindred understanding in the furrow of her brows.

“I can understand that.”

Lena’s hands are folded in her lap, chopsticks placed in the container, so Kara reaches across with one hand and thumbs the back of Lena’s knuckles. She nearly lets go when Lena flinches, just the tiniest, infinitesimal bit that a human wouldn’t have noticed, but then the CEO softly wraps her fingers around Kara’s.

“I always thought it’d make me feel so normal, so I just… chased after the idea of romance a lot. Not that it’s gone particularly well for me,” Kara laughs, and Lena looks back up at her with a curious quirk of her brow instead of a sad look so she counts it as a success.

“Now _that,_ I don’t understand,” Lena says, smirking. “You, having trouble with romance?”

Kara shifts her glasses self consciously, withdrawing her hand.

“Well, I, um—what’s so unbelievable about that?”

“Let’s see,” Lena starts to count on her fingers facetiously. “You’re kind, funny, interesting, not to mention gorgeous,” she says that last one with a complimentary drawl and Kara tries not to flush. “You must have suitors lining up for your attention.”

“Pfft,” Kara snorts. “Me. _Suitors._ Ha.”

“Well, then, Kara, I’m sorry you’re surrounded by people who can’t recognize an angel when they see one,” Lena smirks. “Trust me. I’m a good judge of character; not many people can stand me the way you do.”

An _angel._ Kara’s sure she’s blushing as red as Rao at this very moment.

“You say that like I don’t love spending time with you,” she sighs. She barely has time to register Lena’s perfect eyebrows shooting up before her phone rings.

“Dammit—“ she fumbles with it and sees Alex’s number. “It’s my sister, I’m so sorry—“

“No, don’t worry—I understand.” She’s waved off with a smile. “I’m sure I can finish lunch by myself.”

It’s hardly the first time Kara’s run off like that but Lena just smiles at her without fail, perfectly understanding and Kara, standing up, thinks that Lena’s very much an angel herself.

“I’ll make it up to you—“

Lena gives a chagrined but forgiving snort as she waves her off again.

“Go on, I’m sure you and your sister have world-saving to do.”

“What? No, no world-saving, nothing like that, we’re not like superheroes or anything, she’s just FBI and I’m— I’m sure it’s just—I mean—I’ll call you, okay?”

She leans down to peck Lena on the cheek before hurrying out the door and towards the elevator, giving Jess a quick wave.

It’s not until she’s in the elevator that she hears Lena’s heartbeat tapering off of a sprint, and a soft laugh.

 _“How odd,”_ Lena mutters under her breath and Kara suddenly jolts because she’s very much _not_ European herself, and cheek kisses aren’t exactly what Californian friends do on a regular, _friendly_ basis.

_Oh Rao._

* * *

 

Kara gets slammed down by a tentacle of lava _again_ , leaving a bit of a burn on her suit.

She deliberates if she should try to wipe it off or if that’ll make it worse when she hears air whooshing above her head again, and she leaps out of the way. The sidewalk she used to be on is now rubble and a fire hydrant spurts.

Another bad day for National City’s insurance companies.

She looks up at the alien, a big writhing head of lava with two tentaclish arms and echoing screams of rage, and huffs because she can’t get close to it without being punched by a tentacle and the damn thing is impervious to heat vision or freeze breath.

“Alex, what the hell kind of alien is this?” she yells into her earpiece.

“Not an alien.”

She looks over her shoulder at the voice to see a short, slight woman with jet black hair walking up to her, big, kittenish green eyes trained on the… thing.

“Stay back,” she yells, “it’s not safe here—“

“I appreciate the concern, Supergirl, but I’m quite well-versed with confronting interdimensional demons,” the woman says at her with a British accent, before rolling up one sleeve of her black suit jacket to reveal a _mechanical hand._

“Interdimensional—who _are_ you?”

“I’ll introduce myself later,” the woman says, falling into a fighting stance as her arm explodes into green light, blowing out the fabric of her jacket and shirt up the elbow. “En garde, Supergirl!”

Kara looks up, just to see a stream of fire coming for her and she shoots up into the sky.

“What the—“

The delicate, dainty-looking woman in the black suit has a green forcefield around her, repelling the flames, and Kara sees her reach into her jacket to pull out some sort of… metal stick? Metal cross? Kara squints and sees the shape of a T before the woman charges forward, the forcefield coming from her robot hand protecting her, before she gets into range and—

_Slashes the demon in half with a blade made of green fire coming from the metal T._

A sword-hilt, Kara realizes finally as the demon disintegrates. It’s some sort of light-saber sword hilt.

Kara lands beside the woman just as she’s putting the powered-down sword into her jacket once more; she sees a holster with her x-ray vision, and a whole rig of hidden weapons made of tech she’s never seen before.

“I appreciate the help,” she begins, because she does have superhero manners, “but who are you?”

The woman smiles up at her, a little impishly with her big, cat-like eyes and strong jaw.

“Agent Ellana Lavellan, from Interpol. On paper, at least.” She looks around at the gathering civilians, most of them coming out of cover to look at the carnage of the fight. “Might we continue this in someplace more secure?”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry for the late introductions,” J’onn says, approaching the table with a file. Lavellan shakes her head and smiles graciously.

“Not at all, Director, I hadn’t gotten to the DEO when the attack happened.”

Kara looks at her dubiously, with her perfect (except for the exploded right arm) suit, the professional but loose posture, and her fancy accent. She’s be more grateful (and more excited, she’s practically dying inside to learn more about that damn lightsaber) but Lavellan is just one more European that day to come and shake her self-esteem. She ignores Alex giving her a confused glance.

J’onn nods solemnly, placing his hands on the operative table. “Agents, this is Inquisitor Lavellan. She’ll be assisting us with operations while investigating a dimensional rift in National City.”

Now that’s a sentence Kara doesn’t know where to focus on.

“Inquisitor?” Alex asks, crossing her arms.

Lavellan gives an almost embarrassed smile, holding her hands behind her back and glancing at her shoes.

“It’s a rather antiquated title. The Inquisition has a few traditions we’re obligated to uphold.”

“Whoah, do you mean Inquisition, like, the _Spanish_ Inquisition?” Winn asks, leaning forward, and Kara can see J’onn flex his jaw.

Lavellan just laughs. “A rather bloody incarnation of the group in history, but yes. I questioned the revival of the organization myself, but, apparently we couldn’t gain access to what we needed without Papal sanctions.”

“Papal,” Alex breathes. “Are you serious?”

Kara grunts. “Does anyone want to explain any of this to me?”

She sees Winn and Alex glance at her with that, oh-we-forgot-you’re-an-alien look, before Winn jumps to explain.

J’onn cuts in before he can ramble.

“The Inquisition is an old Catholic tradition whereby an organization is raised to put down perceived heresy. As you can imagine, this usually is just a group of maniacs persecuting innocents, but they have the most data on non-human encounters. In response to a cluster of dimensional rifts opening up in France last year, a group declared themselves the new Inquisition in order to gain the information and authority needed to combat the crisis. Is all of that clear?”

Kara nods. “So you’re the Inquisitor—the leader, I guess?”

Lavellan nods. “We operate much like the European counterpart of the DEO, except that our E is as much for extradimensional as it is for extraterrestrial.”

“And that thing—that was a demon from another dimension?” Lavellan nods again. “Why couldn’t I hurt it?”

“It doesn’t conform to the laws of physics in this world, unfortunately,” she explains. “Rather, it can influence our physics, but not be touched by it—a one-way street. It’s in our dimension, but not at the same time.”

“So it could burn me, but I can’t burn it back?”

“Not without the proper technology.”

“Hence the amazing piece of tech on your arm,” Winn practically salivates.

Lavellan laughs as she lifts up her arm. “Well, the piece of tech that _is_ my arm, presently. I had to have my previous one amputated.” She grins and flexes it, and Kara can swear Winn nearly faints. “I wish I could tell you how it works, but I barely understand it myself.”

“Could I—could I look at it?”

Alex rolls her eyes before Lavellan can say yes.

“So how did a rift open up here? In National City?”

Lavellan tucks her arm back, much to Winn’s quiet anguish. “Well, simply put, you caught their attention.”

Kara leans in. “How?”

“We’re aware that you hopped dimensions to Earth-1 a while ago,” Lavellan says, and Kara’s stomach drops. “Normally it wouldn’t be a problem, except that this time, it’s provided an entry coordinate for the more invasive kinds of demons.”

Alex sees Kara getting upset and reaches for her hand, but Kara pulls away.

“Supergirl, this is not your fault—“

“It happened because of me—“

“Please, Supergirl,” Lavellan cuts in. “It was an unlucky coincidence. You couldn’t have known. All we need to do is sever the connection and isolate your dimensional pathway to Earth-1.”

Kara grips the table tighter, superstrength resistant metal cutting into her palms. The guilt roils in her stomach, but not as strongly as her need to fix things.

“How do we do that?”

“I would brief you, but,” Lavellan hesitates. “I’m not authorized to share our info with the DEO until our diplomat finalizes the details of the joint operation with your government.”

J’onn nods.

“She’s meeting with the Secretary of State and Director Lane as we speak. Hopefully it’ll only be a few hours until we can do a proper briefing.”

“Speaking of,” Lavellan sighs. “Do any of you happen to have a spare shirt anywhere?”

J’onn quirks a brow. “I can give you a DEO-issue shirt, but why?”

The Inquisitor groans. “That won’t do, I’m afraid.” She looks at her arm forlornly. “This is the fourth suit I’ve ruined. Josie’s going to kill me.”

Alex snorts and Kara’s somehow got the sense not to blurt out her surprise. Kara puts it together: Josie—what Lena called Josephine Montilyet. Being diplomat for the Inquisition is the business she’s in National City for.

“In the meantime,” Winn tries, walking around the table to Lavellan. “Could I possibly take a peek at your arm?”

Lavellan laughs. “I can’t give you specifics until I have clearance, but I’d be happy to answer any questions,” she says, walking off with Winn. “Are you at all familiar with the works of Dorian Pavus or Vivienne Montsimmard?”

“You mean— _The_ Professor Pavus, and—and— _the Lady of Iron_?”

“ _Madame de Fer_ , yes, she’s so fond of that little moniker.”

Kara tunes out. Alex comes up to her, hands on her hips, her signature posture that’s so confident than Kara’s tried to mimic but only to theatrical effect.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” she grumbles, walking towards the exit, and she doesn’t even have to look at Alex to know she doesn’t buy it.

“You don’t seem fine,” Alex says, falling into step next to her.

“I’m fine, it’s not like I caused a dimensional crisis that puts National City in danger, and a European group has to come in to fix all my mistakes with their fancy European names and fancy European titles and fancy European accents like they’re a proper world-saving band of heroes straight out of a fantasy novel and their fancy really cool technology—“ Kara throws up her hands in frustration. “She has a lightsaber, for crying out loud, a _huge_ one!”

“It’s actually a quantum energy blade.”

Kara glares at her. “Hello, sister in self-esteem crisis here, can you not be a nerd for one second?”

Alex rolls her eyes before slinging an arm around Kara’s shoulders.

“You have _nothing_ to worry about. Sure, they’re better equipped to deal with this stuff, but that’s literally it—they’re just better specialized with dimensional problems. I don’t see that Inquisitor with super strength. And I’m _pretty_ sure she can’t fly.”

Kara sighs. “Yeah, but she’s also gorgeous. With her stupid sexy accent.”

“ _Wow.”_ Alex takes her arm off Kara and stops, turning to stare her in the eyes as she puts her hands on her hips again. “Do you have something to tell me? Because that was relentlessly un-heterosexual.”

“ _What?”_ Kara splutters. “ _No,_ it’s—it’s common for people to find accents sexy, okay?”

Alex cants her head a little, brows skyrocketing incredulously. She simply shifts her weight and crosses her arms, watching Kara implode in frustrated denial.

“It doesn’t mean anything and—stop looking at me like that! Ugh,” she grunts. “I’m gonna go get food.”

She definitely tunes out Alex’s chuckle as she zooms out of the DEO, grumbling. Stupid Alex and her stupid assumptions that may or may not be accurate.

Especially considering that what lifts her mood isn’t anger-eating, but a text from none other than Lena Luthor.

_[Can’t talk today, work just took a turn for the worse, I’m sorry. Can I treat you to dinner tomorrow?]_

Kara smiles around a mouthful of pad thai and tries not to break her phone typing in a reply, feet kicking happily.

_[yes you can! I’m sorry about work : ( ]_

She waits a few seconds.

_[you’re so sweet. I’ll pick you up at eight?]_

There’s a kissy face emoji that follows the message and Kara’s sure that Lena’s making fun of her for her earlier slip, but she can’t stop blushing long enough to care.

**Author's Note:**

> hey visit me at wtfoctagon.tumblr.com  
> I don't have the time to take commissions or write enough to open up a patreon yet but if you'd like to leave a tip of a dollar or so, my paypal is in my profile!


End file.
